Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki talk:Charart/Approval Page
Seawave (W)~ for approval Redone with the new warrior blank. Prickle! 22:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Um, something happened when you were posting it. But I was it in the new photos section. Make the shadows darker an the hightlights lighter. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:17, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I know, it's all screwed up XP Okay, make shading and highlighting more visable... Got it! Prickle! 22:28, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Prickle! 22:44, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Comments? Improvements? Prickle! 00:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Shade the bottom part of the eye.Silverstar 15:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Done Prickle! 23:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I think you forgot to fill in the two dots on the front leg facing us. Other than that, great! ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:46, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, done! Prickle! 22:48, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I approve it :) I don't see anything wrong. I approve! :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Blackfire (W) ~ For Approval I was dying to do something. X3 Comments/Improvements?Silverstar 15:02, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Blurr the shading :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded! I don't see any changes. :( ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it didn't reload.....I usually say overwrite, and it doesn't...Which part needs to be blurred?Silverstar 15:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The chest and legs. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The right one's not reuploading! DXSilverstar 15:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Wait, it'll reupload the right one in a bit! :)Silverstar 16:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The shading seems a little... Meh. Could you blur it maybe? (Lolz if It hasn't reuploaded, nvm) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:39, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't know if it's just my screen, but the ear farthest from us could use a little shading on the pink. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 16:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Also, I think the lineart by the limbs and chest got smudged a little. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Gingerstar (W) ~ For approval Anny comments? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:33, August 18, 2012 (UTC) The eye lineart looks like it got smudged a little... Other than that, it looks great! :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:41, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I tried to add a shadow but it got messed up :( I'll replace her eye :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:44, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded :) The dark spots are the eye shadows. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:49, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I think it looks great. :) I'm trying to figure out what to suggest... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:31, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Wow, it looks great! IS this the Gingerstar I rp? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) And yes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:17, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I suggest approval! Prickle! 22:26, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Me too. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:58, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Icewing (W) ~ For approval Comments? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:40, August 18, 2012 (UTC) There's some waist by the hind legs on the inside. I love the scar! =D ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:49, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I could see the waste as well. Other than that, I don't see what needs to be changed. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 23:56, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Look at the charart in the New Photos. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:14, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I think this is great. Should this be approved? I think so. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Me too Prickle! 22:26, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Deputy (Improved) ~ For approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Maybe match the eye to match the warrior's? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:53, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I kind of wanted them all to look a little different. Plus, that means the queen blank would also have to be changed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:00, August 19, 2012 (UTC) K, Then I think it's approval worthy! :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:08, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Approved in my eyes. Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:21, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Prickletalon (W) ~ For Approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The ear pink seems a little too neon... Change it if you think it is. Btw, I really really love it! Prickle! 00:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:41, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm.... Should this be approved? I think so :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:13, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I suggesy approval. Prickle! 22:25, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Brambleprickle (Q) ~For approval Likey? Comments? Suggestions? Prickle! 00:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I could see a couple white pixels near the hind leg. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 00:41, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Re-uploaded :D Prickle! 00:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I still see them, and make the background transparent :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:55, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, the dots won't go away. I filled 'em in and it shows up just fine on Pixlr and the document but for some reason it's not showing up here >.< What can I do to fix it? Prickle! 01:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It probably won't show until you wait a while. It's a lag, I guess. ''Icefern- Banned Failco FTW'' [[User talk:Icefern|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Icefern| ''Blog]] 02:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I think the file would need to be deleted and then reuploaded. Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:35, August 19, 2012 (UTC) You need to color the nose in pink. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:14, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Glaceon (W) ~ For approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:42, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Approved. Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 16:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Approved. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:05, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Lucario (W) ~ For Approval Comments? Icefern-SanAN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 17:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Blurr the shading :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:33, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The only problem is that he needs a page to put his charart on... Other than that, looks great! Did you add shading to the front leg farthest away from us? ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:15, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Long-haired Queen Blank ~ For approval ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Med. Cat Blanks ~ For Approval I think these are my favotrite out of all of them :D The only problem is, all the med tomcats on the wiki are pretty insane, and this blank is too cute. Oh well, and comments? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:41, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks ~ For approval Personally, I don't like these very much. Comments? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Rogue Kit ~ For approval To tell you the truth, that pic wasn't even planned to be a cat... I think I was sketching some sort of fruit last night and it turned into this. (No, the fruit didn't look like a cat. It was like, a deformed strawberry or something...)